Here Be Dragons
by Rohahkiin
Summary: A reluctant Dragonborn, a musically inclined giant of a Redguard, a Nord with cleptomanic tendencies and a stoic mystery woman end up crossing paths and get into a lot of trouble. In between running from guards, slaying trolls and dragging ridiculous amounts of loot around, it can be easy to forget that there are dragons to be slain. Alduin the World Eater is waiting...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1, In Which The Dovahkiin is Almost Eaten by Bears

A distant roaring echoed through the valley as Alduin the World Eater unleashed his wrath on Helgen. A young man dressed in Imperial uniform stumbled down the road, feet dragging behind him. His breath sounded ragged in his ears and the fresh wounds on his face seemed to pulse with every heartbeat. His helmet was missing, and his dark hair plastered to his skull with blood and dirt.

Roheryn couldn't believe this was happening. One moment he had been standing on guard duty, the next that- that- _demon _had appeared and blown apart the wall he had been standing on. After that, it had been chaos- he had been fighting to escape from underneath the rubble. He bit his lip as he remembered being trapped beneath a good-sized portion of the wall. By all rights, he should have been dead. And oh gods, that was what had happened to poor Tullo, who had been on guard with him. The man shook his head to rid himself of the memory. Tullo had become a friend, and the thought of a friend dying in such senseless destruction-

The pain in his face flared up. He groaned and fell to his knees. The drop jarred his bruised ribs and his vision nearly blacked out. He hadn't truly dared to inspect himself yet, but he could guess at the damage. Broken ribs, serious lacerations in his face- he was lucky his eye was still intact. But there was no time for healing.

The overwhelming need to get away from Helgen was far too powerful.

Moving forward was a struggle, but somehow he managed. Roheryn wasn't sure how long he had walked by the time he finally collapsed against a tree, but he was relieved to finally be able to rest. He couldn't hear the roaring anymore. He looked up, and saw that the tree he was sitting against still had most of its leaves. Good, it would provide cover.

Exhaustion overtook him. Tomorrow he would worry about getting to Whiterun.

* * *

Roheryn realized just what a bad idea it had been to fall unconscious in unknown territory barely an hour later. It was the curious sniffling that awoke him. He drowsily opened his eyes, only to find himself eye to eye with a humongous bear. He barely managed to stifle a shriek. Then his soldier training kicked in. With a single movement, he drew his sword and swung it at the bear. It was a clumsy movement hindered by his injuries, but it did the trick. The bear reared up and away, roaring in surprise.

Roheryn ignored his screaming ribs and instinctively tapped into his Magica. Flames appeared in the palm of his hand, ready to burn his opponent. Then Roheryn pointed his sword at the bear and shouted: 'IF YOU GET ANY CLOSER, I WILL ROAST YOU ALIVE!'

The bear tilted its head and looked almost… puzzled. Then it roared again. Roheryn didn't even flinch and was very proud of that fact, until the roar was answered and a second bear came out of the shrubbery.

Well. Damn.

So here he was, about to faint, covered in blood from head to toe and cornered by two gigantic bears. Oh scratch that, he thought, as a third huge shape appeared in the clearing, three bears. Great, just perfect.

The first bear landed roughly on four legs, making the ground shake. With a laughably nonchalant sweep of its claw, it swept Roheryn's sword right out if his hand. In return, Roheryn sent a great gust of flames towards his head. Or that had been the plan, anyway. What came out instead was a frankly pathetic little puff of flames that barely made the bear blink. Oh. No Magicka left.

Just as he realized what an utterly pathetic way to die this would be, the third bear suddenly roared in a peculiarly human voice. There was a flash of metal and the second bear yelped in pain. Roheryn wanted to see what was happening, but the first bear kept him from seeing. It had turned towards the commotion and roared angrily at whatever the third bear as doing. The bear charged, but with another flash of metal, its head fell clean off.

Roheryn felt faint. The third bear wasn't a bear at all. It was a man, wielding a huge ebony warhammer. A huge man with a wild grin, who actually seemed quite happy to find a half-dead Imperial and two bears in the woods. The man wiped the blood of his warhammer and placed it back in the sheath between his shoulder blades. He was a Redguard, judging from his dark skin and muscular frame. His dark hair was cropped short and two friendly, mis-matched eyes looked out from a powerful face. Scars around his nose and lips and deep red warpaint around his left eye gave him a fierce look belying his friendly smile.

'Can you stand?' The man suddenly asked. Roheryn's brain was having trouble keeping up. First dragons, then bears, and now a man who felled two bears with only a few blows of his axe. Was it possible for this day to get any stranger?

'I- err- I don't think' Roheryn tried to sit up. 'No, no standing up, definitely not.'

The man crouched down in front of him and frowned. 'That looks painful.' He pointed at Roheryn's midriff. Roheryn followed his eyes and realized that there appeared to be a hole in his chest. Ah. So that was where his magica had disappeared off to. It had been too busy healing that injury to conjure up flames as well.

Well. This seemed as good a time as any to faint again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, In Which The Bear-Man is Surprisingly Educated (In Some Areas)

The first thing Roheryn noticed when he regained consciousness was that he was lying in a bed. He cracked his eyes open and noticed that he was in an unfamiliar room. His head was pounding from a splitting headache. Did he have too much to drink last night? Tullo often tried to drag him into drinking contests. He vaguely remembered something about a dragon and bears. Some kind of weird dream? He moved to get up when a sudden pain ran through his chest. Oh right, it hadn't been a dream. He fell back to the bed. He reached up to his face and felt that it had been bandaged. Damn. Facial wounds often left scars. He sighed.

After he had calmed himself down and had found the courage to get up he moved out of the room. It didn't take him long to realize he was in an inn. He saw a few people talking and heard a bard playing the lute and singing. A fire was crackling in the middle of the room. Roheryn forced himself down the stairs. Then the bartender noticed him and rushed towards him.

'Are you alright sir?' the bartender asked. Of course I am alright, thought Roheryn. I was attacked by a dragon, ran around with a hole in my chest, almost got eaten by two bears and I woke up in this place without knowing how I got here. That would probably not be a very polite answer, though.

'Yeah, sort of. I've felt better.'

The bartender eyed him suspiciously before answering.

'I can imagine. If you need anything just tell me. Your friend is waiting for you over there.' Roheryn followed his gaze towards the other side of the room where the bard was playing.

After looking a bit better, Roheryn noticed that the bard was in fact the man that had saved him from the bears. He frowned. This bear-man was full of surprises, it seemed. He had a good voice, too. Roheryn slowly moved towards the man to try and thank him for saving his life. Before he could get there the man had noticed him. The man put his lute away and walked towards him with a smile on his face.

'Finally up I see!'

'Uhm, yeah. How long was I out?"

"Days! It has almost been a week. We were starting to think you would never come to.' The man said with a serious face. Roheryn's stomach dropped.

'W-what? A week?' He couldn't believe it had been so long already. It surely didn't feel that long ago.

Suddenly the man began to laugh. 'Don't worry, we got here yesterday evening. So you've only been out for half a day."

Roheryn blinked. "W-what?"

'Sorry, couldn't help myself, though your face was very funny, sir..?"

'Roheryn'

'Nice to meet ya, my name is Cam. Can I call you Ro?'

'What? N-'

'Yeah? Thanks!' He said with a smile before directing Roheryn towards the bar.

'So, how did we get here exactly? The last thing I remember is bears trying to eat me and you saving me. Thank for that, by the way."

'Well, we are in the Sleeping Giant Inn in Riverwood. I carried you here after I attempted to heal the big gaping hole in your chest.'

'Okay. That explains how we got here.' Roheryn accepted the drink from the waiter and sipped at it. 'Wait. What do you mean with attempted?'

Cam nervously rubbed his neck and grabbed another bottle of wine.

'H-here, why don't you have some more wine?'

'Cam. What. Did. You. Do?'

'I sort of mended your chest' Cam said while looking at a very interesting quill.

'Cam. What does sort of mean?'

'Alright alright, I tried to use a healing spell to make your chest less, well, hollow because I couldn't carry you with such a wound and you were unconscious. But- well- you see, I am not that good with healing spells- It might have left a bit of a scar- just a little one! Well maybe a bit bigger- but no one will notice- it is on your chest, so there is armour and- Here have some wine!'

In panic Roheryn lifted up his shirt to look, completely forgetting they were in an inn. What he saw drained the blood from his face. On his chest was a big red wound that almost looked like it was infected.

'At least it is not a hole anymore?' Cam offered.

Roheryn looked up to him with an are-you-fucking-kidding-me look.

Cam nervously rubbed his neck again and with a sheepish smile held up a wine bottle towards Roheryn.

* * *

Roheryn felt a familiar tug at his restored Magicka when he initiated the restoration spell. Golden energy seeped out of his hands into the air, lighting up the room. It instantly relieved his headache, and he could feel the pain from his chest and face drain away. Just out of his sight was Cam, who was looking at Roheryn as though he had grown a second head. His mouth was hanging open.

Roheryn needed a distraction. Although the healing spell wasn't painful it wasn't particularly fun to watch your chest repair itself. Not to mention that it reminded him of Helgen.

'So Cam, any particular reason why you were so close to Helgen?'

'Huh? Oh yeah, sure. I probably had a reason, right?'

Roheryn looked at him with a small grin. Cam was still staring at him healing himself and looked amazed. He thought he heard him mumble something like 'So that's what it's supposed to look like.'

'Care to enlighten me?'

'Uh- sure.' Cam shook his head and got out of his almost trance like staring. 'Well I was in Falkreath to collect a bounty and then I heard this guy talking about some special stones. Guardian stones or something, which could give you some extra powers. So I thought let's check it out. I mean, who wouldn't like special powers. So I was walking to these stones and-'

'Wait. You were walking from Falkreath to these stones? Didn't you have a horse or something?"

'Well, you see. Me and horses- We don't get along well. Well, we get along until I have to ride them. So, I prefer to walk. It is a good exercise. You should try it.'

Roheryn shook his head in disbelieve but also found the idea of Cam walking around with all of his stuff in his bag rather amusing.

'So, next thing I know, I am a bit lost. So I saw you and I was going to ask for some directions. But you were a bit busy with those bears so I gave you a hand. And the rest you know.'

'Right'

'So what about you? What were you doing half dead near Helgen?'

Well. So much for not thinking about it.

'I was a guard in Helgen w-when it was attacked'

'Helgen was attacked? Really? But I thought the imperials had legions there.'

'I-it was attacked by a dragon'

Cam just stared at him for a few seconds before speaking again.

'Right, a dragon. Why not.' He was quiet again for a bit.

'Guess you should go tell the Jarl of Whiterun then. He needs to know if there is a chance of a dragon attack. Little villages like this don't stand a chance without guards.'

Bigger villages, even cities don't stand chance Roheryn thought. But it might be a good idea to warn the jarl. At least if there was another attack people might be prepared.

'Yeah, that might be a good idea' he finally answered. He also noticed that the healing magic had done its work. With a little pride he looked at his chest. The wound was completely gone and there was also no scar. When he looked up he saw Cam staring at him with awe. He chuckled a little which seemed to shake Cam out of his trance.

'So, how do I get to Whiterun?'

A smile broke out on the other man's face.

'Don't worry. I'll take you there.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, In Which Some Things Are Bigger on the Inside than the Outside

Roheryn and Cam started their journey to Whiterun shortly after Roheryn had healed himself, and had only stopped once when a wolf tried to ambush them. Cam had drawn his warhammer with surprising speed, and the wolf hadn't stood a chance. Afterwards, he had made a few pitiful attempts at creating fire ('I'm better with fire pits') with the intention of eating the wolf, until Roheryn had taken pity on him and helped him out. Flame spells came in very handy sometimes. Plus, it had been incredibly amusing to see Cam's eyes grow to the size of plates.

They arrived in Whiterun just before twilight the next day. Roheryn was feeling sore all over, but travelling with Cam had done his mood a lot of good. The man seemed physically incapable of not smiling, and had entertained Roheryn with songs and jokes. It was almost impossible not to like the man. Whiterun was a bustling town even at that time of the day, its inhabitants walking around or simply selling their wares. Cam greeted several people on their way to Dragonsreach, and explained he had actually lived there for a while. Roheryn really wanted to find out what a Redguard was doing in Skyrim, let alone live there, and promised himself he would ask later.

The city seemed to consist of rings, each ring separated from the next by a wall. Dragonsreach was in the north, positioned on a high hill to make it easier to defend. Roheryn followed Cam up the stairs towards its entrance. A pair of guards stood before the entry doors, and glanced at him suspiciously. Then their eyes fell on Cam, and they nodded. 'Thane' they grunted. Roheryn blinked. Wait. Thane? He looked at Cam in surprise and the man grinned at him.

The huge doors to Dragonsreach swung open, and Cam and Roheryn entered. It was a huge hall, much larger than the one at Helgen. On opposite sides of the wall were long tables, lavishly decorated with plates and goblets. The smell of fresh food wafted towards them. Cam licked his lips and said: 'Foo-ood,' in a low voice.

While Roheryn was looking around in amazement, Cam was already walking confidently towards the Jarl's seat, paying no attention to the guards watching them. Roheryn quickly followed him.

'Irileth, it's been a while!' Cam said with a smile. A Dark elf with long red hair frowned as she walked towards them. 'Ugh, you again.' She grumbled. 'Nice to see you as well,' Cam answered with a big grin.

'Where is Balgruuf? My friend here has something important to tell him.'

'The _Jarl _is upstairs and does not want to be disturbed,'

'Upstairs you says? Alright, come on Ro!' Cam said before walking towards the stairs. Roheryn wasn't sure it would be a good idea to disturb the Jarl, but he didn't want to be left behind either. He followed Cam up the stairs and inside a room, where three men were bowed over what appeared to be a map. Small wooden pawns symbolized cities or villages, and red and blue glafs were strewn all over. As he and Cam entered the room, the men looked up.

The first man was smallish and balding, and nowhere near as imposing as the other two. They were both blond, like many Nords, with matching broad shoulders and stern faces. They looked so much alike Roheryn suspected they were brothers. The younger of the two was dressed as a warrior, with a huge axe strapped to his back. The older one was dressed more casually, but the clothes were of high quality. Both were at least a head taller than Roheryn, who was starting to feel rather short after spending so much time in the company of freakishly tall people. He was perfectly normal for an Imperial, thank you very much.

'Cam, my friend! It is good to see you again!' The Jarl said jovially. Cam grinned, and the two men walked towards each other before Cam dragged the Jarl into a bear hug. 'Yes it been a while. Irileth said you were busy?' Cam answered.

'Yes, but never mind that, it can wait.'

Irileth, who had followed them upstairs, glared. Cam ignored her and spoke again: 'My friend here, Ro, has something important to tell you, Balgruuf.'

'Roheryn, it is Roheryn.' Roheryn said, feeling aggravated. It wasn't that hard to remember, was it? Or was Cam just that obnoxious? He was starting to suspect that was the case. Any attempt to try and get the Redguard to call him by his actual name was futile, it seemed.

'A friend of Cam's is a friend of mine. Please speak.' the Jarl answered. Roheryn swallowed.

'Helgen was attacked by a dragon.' he said. Silence fell over the room, and Roheryn felt people staring at him. The Jarl shook himself out of his stupor.

'A dragon?' He said. 'So, you were in Helgen. You saw this dragon with your own eyes?'

'Yes, I was standing guard at the east wall.'

'What I want to know is, what exactly happened in Helgen.'

'I am not exactly sure, but I think the General was about to execute Ulfric. Then the dragon attacked. It came out of nowhere, and made a sound like thunder.' Roheryn involuntarily reached up to his face. The bandages were still there. Not even his restoration spell had managed to heal the wounds completely. There would be scars.

Balgruuf shook his head in disgust. 'I should have guessed Ulfric was mixed up in this. What do you say Proventus, shall we continue to trust on the strength of our walls? Against a dragon?' The balding man lifted his head when he was addressed, but before he could reply, Irileth interrupted.

'My lord we should sent troops to Riverwood at once. It is in the most immediate danger if the dragon is lurking around in the mountains.'

'Yes, I will not stand on the sideline when a dragon burns my hold and slaughters my people. Very well, sent a detachment to Riverwood at once.' The Jarl agreed.

'Yes, my Jarl' Irileth answered before leaving.

'Dragons…' the Jarl sighed, 'A good thing that my court wizard was already researching them. That reminds me. Cam, did you find the stone?'

'Stone?' Cam questioned. His eyebrows were raised, and for once, he was not smiling.

'Yes, the Dragonstone from Bleak Falls Barrow. The one you were supposed to retrieve. Don't tell me you forgot.'

'Oh! That stone, yes of course I have it… It is somewhere in my bag. Give me a second.' Cam laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head. Roheryn was starting to recognize it as a sign of embarrassment. It was rather amusing.

Cam started rummaging through his bag. 'Nope, that is an iron dagger. Apples, a book, oh, I should read that one. Oh, there was my spare knife! I've been looking for that for ages!'

Roheryn looked with growing surprise as Cam continued to pull all sorts of objects out of his bag. How did that fit in there? And what on earth did he need with that many potatoes?

'Ah, here it is!' Cam said proudly before handing over a stone tablet to the Jarl. Roheryn tried to get a look at it, but the Jarl was too quick and took it before he could.

'Very good Cam! I'll hand it over to Farengar so he can continue his research.'

The Jarl walked towards the stairs. They were dismissed then.

'So, you up for some food?' Cam suddenly asked.

* * *

So there you go, chapter 3:) We hope you liked it! You get imaginary cookies if you spot the reference.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4, In Which Our Heroes Have A Chat and an badly timed attack takes place.

A few minutes later, they were on their way to Cam's house. Roheryn hoped the man had good chairs. His feet were killing him. Just as they entered the lowest ring of the city, Cam swiveled on his feet, surprise written all over his face.

'Lydia!' he shouted

A woman with dark shoulder length hair looked around. When she noticed them, which was very hard not to since Cam was waving wildly, she sighed.

'Not you again…' She grumbled. However, she was not convincing anyone; she was smiling while saying it.

'Aww, did you miss me?' Cam teased as he walked over to the Nord woman. Roheryn followed, inwardly sighing at the lack of chairs on the street. Maybe he could sit down on the road. Would that be strange? It would be strange.

'Missed you? You're kidding right? It was finally quiet around here.' The woman, Lydia, seemed to have perfected the art of snarking. Roheryn could respect that.

'Ouch, that hurt,' Cam pouted and his hand reached towards his heart. Then again, Cam was no slouch in that area either.

'Yeah right, you big baby. How long are you planning on staying this time?'

'Uh. No idea.' Cam smiled sheepishly.

'Well, it is not as if that is such a surprise. Not like you ever make plans.' Lydia snarled at him.

'You better watch out if you hang around with him. He attracts trouble,' she continued, focusing on Roheryn.

Roheryn smiled sheepishly, not sure what to say. He had always been a trouble magnet himself, so whether he spent time around Cam or not really wouldn't make a difference in that respect.

'Missed you too Lydia. Wanna have dinner with me and Ro?' Cam asked. Lydia's face softened.

'I would love to, but.. I can't. I have to make sure the Battle-borns and Gray-manes don't kill each other.'

'Ah, that does seem like a good idea. Good luck!' Cam replied. Lydia smiled at them before turning around and walking away. Cam kept his eyes on her for just a little bit too long.

A smile crept up on Roheryn's face. Yet another surprise concerning the Redguard. 'Are the two of you..?'

'Are we what? Friends? Yes we are,' Cam said with a smile before continuing 'Here we are, Breezehome! Home sweet home! And no, I didn't think of the name.'

Roheryn smiled and rolled his eyes. Right. Well, there was no point in pressuring the man.

* * *

'This is really good!' Roheryn said while taking another sip from the vegetable soup, and to his surprise, he actually meant it. The soup was rich in flavour and tasted awfully good after a day of travelling. Roheryn was sitting at the table in Cam's small but cosy house, his feet wiggling from side to side, happy to be resting again.

Cam was sitting opposite him and seemed just as pleased.

'Really good. Normally Ulfberth's cooking isn't that great.' Cam said with a smile.

Roheryn almost choked on his spoon. 'W-what?'

'Hmm? Is there a problem? Well, nevermind that. So, tell me about yourself!'

'You stole- you stole- oh nevermind,' Roheryn sighed. ' Well, I think you know the most important bits. I'm Roheryn, I'm a soldier in the Imperial legion, I'm from Cyrodiil and I've been in Skyrim for about two months- what else is there to know?' He took another spoonful of soup. 'What about you? Not many Redguards are Thane to a Jarl of Skyrim.'

'Oh, me? I've lived here most of my life- fled my homeland as a child, lost my caretaker, was then taken in by a couple of Nords. Was raised as a Nord, after that. I got a sister too, somewhere in Skyrim. Not sure where she is right now.'

Roheryn nodded. He had learned about Hammerfell's history at the academy he had gone to as a child, so he knew about the war that had ravaged the land. A few quick calculations told him that Cam couldn't have been more than 6 or 7 years old when he had been forced to flee. Old enough to remember things, though. Perhaps even old enough to miss things, or people. It made him remember Cyrodiil and his home city, his friends. He thought of his mother's kind face and then the perpetually annoyed face of his twin sister- now there was a person he didn't miss. He smiled.

Roheryn scratched his face. The wound was starting to itch.

'Does it still hurt? Guess that will leave some scars.' Cam chirped. 'Well, it gives you a tougher look. And hey, you'll have an interesting story to tell when someone asks about it.'

'Yeah… great.' Roheryn mumbled. 'So, how did you get your scars?'

'Hmm? I attacked a bear when I was a kid.'

'You were attacked by a bear when you were a kid?' Ro exclaimed.

'What? No, I attacked the bear.'

'W-why would you do that?'

'Seemed like a good idea at the time.' Cam shrugged and lifted the soup bowl to his mouth to drink from it.

Roheryn just stared at him for a second.

'For some reason I feel like if I spend more time in your company, I will lose the ability to be surprised at anything.'

Cam roared with laughter.

* * *

They spent some two hours in each other's company, simply talking and eating. Cam told him of the adventures that led him to become a thane, and how he had refused a Housecarl because he didn't want other people risking their lives for him. Once he explained that the housecarl appointed to him had been Lydia, Roheryn wondered if this concern really applied to all other people, or simply the housecarl in question.

He was just about to ask, when the door of the house was thrown open by a distraught looking soldier. 'Thane! Housecarl Irileth requests your presence! The Eastern Watch Tower is being attacked by a dragon!'

Roheryn's blood ran cold. Cam wasted no time on surprise. Instead he heaved himself and then a stunned Roheryn to their feet and grabbed his warhammer. He looked at Roheryn and said: 'Let's go,'

Roheryn nodded. He was the only person who had seen the previous dragon. Surely he would be of use here, too.

* * *

A small platoon of soldiers was gathered at the gates. Irileth stood before them, every inch the army commander as she explained to the men what they were about to do. She nodded at them when she saw Cam and Roheryn and told them they would be going to the tower.

They started running towards the watch tower.

'So we are actually going to fight a dragon?' Roheryn asked, his voice sounding far too hysterical for his liking.

'Yeah, exciting right?' Cam answered with a grin, then sped up. How could he run that fast while wearing heavy armour and carrying a huge warhammer?

When Roheryn finally arrived, Cam was already looking around searching for the dragon.

However, the dragon was nowhere to be seen, so everyone was sent out to find clues as to what had happened. Cam and Roheryn walked towards the tower- or what was left of it- when Roheryn saw something from the corner of his eye.

'Cam! I think there is a survivor over there!' he shouted.

There was indeed a survivor. One of de guards was lying inside the ruins of the tower. He was trying to say something, but he was bleeding profusely. They rushed towards him to try and help him.

'Are you alright? Can you move?' Roheryn questioned while tapping into his magica to try and heal some of the guards wounds. Golden energy gathered around his hands and flowed into the body of the guard.

'I-it. I-its still h-here' the guard stuttered.

Right at that moment a terrifying roar came from the mountains close by. The guard started to shake out of fear and tried to crawl as far back from the entrance as he could.

'It is going to be alright' Cam said to the guard. 'I'm going to see what's going on' he said to Roheryn before running outside. When one of Irileth's men joined him and quickly applied pressure to the injured guard's wounds, Roheryn found himself walking outside too. The guards were frantically running around, but Roheryn couldn't see why. Then Cam saw him and screamed at him, but the sound of his voice was drowned out by an immense thud a few meters behind him, followed by an earshattering roar.

When he turned around, he was staring straight into the fierce yellow eyes of what could only be a dragon. Well. Damn.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5, In which we finally see Cam's side of the story

Running. That was what Roheryn did the second his legs decided to cooperate again. It wasn't that he was a coward and didn't want to fight a dragon, it was more that that dragon was currently burning down the ground he had just been standing on. He had to find cover, and quickly.

He thought he had seen Cam and some guards run towards what was left of the wall with the gate. He could hear the dragon ascend and he saw the guards raise their bows. A few seconds later arrows flew all around him while he ran as fast as he could. He had almost reached the wall when the dragon flew over his head and sent a gust of fire his way. He dove to the ground, just managing to evade the fire. He could feel the searing heat and quickly checked his hair to see if it hadn't lit on fire. Then he scrambled towards the wall and jumped over it. He almost fell, but a strong hand grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back against the wall. It was Cam. His expression was grim but his eyes betrayed the excitement he felt.

'So what's the plan?' Roheryn asked him.

'Err, wait 'til it lands and hit it with a hammer?'

Roheryn glared. 'Wait, that's your plan?'

'If you have a a better one, please tell me' Cam answered. Roheryn frowned and tried to think of something, but before he could come up with an actual plan, the dragon landed in front of them and raised his head towards them.

'Ohshit!' One of them shouted, and then they were both forced to jump out of the way as the dragon seared the wall in the exact spot where they had just been sitting. Cam had jumped in another direction and disappeared somewhere behind the dragon's body.

Instinctively Roheryn called up his fire spell and used both fists to fire at the dragon, but it barely seemed to affect him. He allowed himself a brief moment of regret that he hadn't had his sword on him when Helgen was attacked. He could really use one now. He scrambled to his feet and ran, trying to get away from the creature's deadly fangs and even deadlier flames.

His mind was racing. It had to have a weakness or something. There had to be something. Something soft, something vulnerable-oh! Of course! He grinned. Then he jumped towards the dragon which had just turned its head towards him and blasted fire at it- only to throw himself to the ground with a yelp when he saw something large and black heading straight for his head.

Cam's warhammer slammed into the dragon's side, but the thick scales stopped it entirely. Cam had come closer to killing Roheryn than actually injuring the dragon. Roheryn was about to yell at him when the dragon roared furiously and beat Cam away with his wing as if he was nothing but a ragdoll. Then the dragon turned its head towards Roheryn, and opened its mouth.

While he was dodging, Roheryn couldn't help but think that this was going to be a long, long fight.

* * *

A few scorching blasts of fire later, the two men once again found themselves hiding behind a wall. They were both panting and covered in scorchmarks. The guards were nowhere to be seen. Cam hoped they hadn't been killed. Still, this had to be one of the most exhilarating fights he'd had in a long time. Terrifying, but damn, if they could beat this thing it would all be worth it. Cam could barely fight back a grin.

He looked over to Ro, who was sitting next to him. Ro seemed exhausted, but his golden eyes still seemed fierce. Cam approved. He had already started to think of the Imperial as a friend, but it was nice to know that he was also reliable in a fight. So long as they learned to work together at some point.

Ro looked at him, and said: 'We need to work together on a plan. One that doesn't involve you beheading me with your hammer..'

Cam briefly wondered if Ro knew a spell that allowed him to read minds. Then he replied: 'Or you setting me on fire'

'If only it could sit still and stop breathing fire for a few seconds.' Ro said grimly.

'You have a plan for when it sits still?'

'Yeah. Well sort of- It's like this-'

Cam tuned Ro out. So Ro actually had a plan? Nice. The dragon was starting to get really annoying and nothing seemed to actually work. So for Roheryn's plan to work he needed it to sit still and not breathe fire for a second. If Cam could manage to lure it away from the walls it would have to sit down. He'd just have to survive long enough for that to happen. As for the stop breathing fire part… Well. That was going to hurt. But he could heal afterwards, or let Ro do it for him.

'-Stops breathing fire so I guess-'

'I think I can manage it' Cam interrupted. He didn't even notice that he had cut Roheryn off. But that didn't really matter. He could manage. And if it worked they would kill a dragon. He was certain that Roheryn's plan was going to work.

'What?' Roheryn said, clearly confused.

'I'll get it to shut up. But then the rest is up to you. Think you can manage?'

'W-wha-. Yes, it should work.'

'Alrighty then.' With this he stood up and flashed a grin towards Roheryn. After that he ran towards where the dragon was flying.

* * *

'Please stop shooting arrows!' Cam yelled at the guards while picking up a bow himself. He might have a terrible shot, but that didn't matter. He was glad to see the majority of the guards were okay.

'Are you crazy?' one of them yelled back.

'Irileth told me a few times I am. But I need to draw its attention. That isn't going to work when you're all shooting at it.'

The guard nodded and went to inform the others. Alright, that was the first step in plan shutting-up-a- dragon. He searched the skies for his opponent and saw that it was flying towards them again. Cam raised his bow and shot as many arrows as he could towards the dragon, while walking backwards towards the open space. When one of his arrows actually hit its target, the dragon noticed him. Cam grinned in victory. Too bad that there was now a fireball flying towards him. At times like this he really wished he had a shield.

He rolled to the left trying to evade the brunt of the attack. It still managed to hit his boots but that wasn't so bad. They were enchanted to resist fire. Or so he had been told. He got up as fast as he could. Much to his annoyance, the dragon had already lost interest. Cam growled. He hadn't just risked his life only to be ignored again.

'Oh, come on! You fire breathing crocodile! Can't even kill one silly human? That is just pathetic!' He roared at the dragon.

He had no idea if a dragon could actually understand human speech, but for some reason the dragon seemed to react. It turned towards him at his words and landed in front of him with a loud roar.

'Good boy.' If it was a boy. Who knew, with scaly creatures like that. He would have to ask someone after they had killed it. No time to think about that while he was eye to eye with a huge dragon. Part two of his plan had also succeeded. Now he only needed to shut the beast up.

The dragon opened his mouth to incinerate him. He started running right towards the dragons head. Suddenly he was surrounded by flames. His armor could hold it for a few second though so he completely ignored it and started to raise his warhammer. He did hope that he wouldn't loose his eyebrows. Again.

Just as the heat started to become too much he was close enough to the mouth of the dragon. He raised his warhammer as high as possible and let it fall down with as much force as he could. It landed perfectly in the middle of the beasts snout and forcing the dragon to close his mouth. If he hadn't been in pain he would have laughed at the expression of surprise of the overgrown lizard's face.

'Now it's your turn, Ro!' Cam yelled, feeling exhausted but grinning nonetheless.

* * *

Roheryn had watched in fear when Cam had started to run right towards the dragon. He had thought for a second that he might have lost his newly made friend when the fire hit the Redguard. And yet, for some reason, he failed to be surprised when that miracle worker of a Redguard actually managed to smash the dragon's mouth shut. Flames still escaped from its mouth, but without aim or focus, they were harmless.

'Now it is your turn Ro!' Cam yelled hoarsely.

He had realized earlier that fire didn't really work against the dragon. So it might be better to use something else. He had some lighting spells but he wasn't sure how much good they would do. He did have a new ice spell that might work perfectly. Ice it was.

He saw Cam hit the dragon once more to make its mouth stay shut. Roheryn focused all his remaining magica in his right hand. This one attack would have to kill the dragon. He used every last bit of magica he could find and created a huge icicle in his right hand before firing it at the dragon's only weak spot. He watched with baited breath as his attack sailed towards the dragon. Then it hit, straight in the dragon's left eye. Roheryn flinched as the ice went straight through into the dragon's skull. The creature didn't even have time to roar as it suddenly collapsed to the ground. Roheryn could only stare, and Cam seemed just as surprised. Then Cam cheered loudly.

They did it. They had actually killed a dragon.

Roheryn grinned, and felt like sinking down to the ground. They had done it! Laughter bubbled up his throat. This was amazing. He felt so.. alive, as if this was what he had been born to do.

Cam stood in front of the dragon, hands in his sides and grinning. He seemed to be nodding at no one in particular, probably congratulating himself on a job well done.

Then the strangest thing happened. The dragon's scales started to peel off and burn, like holes appearing in the middle of a parchment if you held it above a fire. Then the entire dragon was on fire, flames licking at its body until all that was left was a skeleton. A rushing sound filled the area, and out of nowhere, white threads of pure energy rose from the corpse and rushed straight towards their target: Roheryn. He could vaguely hear surprised calls around him, and several people jumped back, but he didn't feel the slightest hint of fear. He reached out to the energy as it came towards him, and let it envelope him completely . It rushed around him, filling his mind and body with new energy. He could feel his wounds healing and his exhaustion leave him. Then, just as suddenly as it had started, the process stopped. Roheryn stood in the clearing, breathing in deeply.

He blinked, and it seemed as if some kind of veil or trance was lifted. The peaceful feeling he had felt was replaced with confusion. What just happened?

He looked around and found that everyone was looking at him with a sort of reverent look. Even Cam was staring at him. 'What? What's going on? What did I do? Was that supposed to happen?' He whirled around, waiting for someone to reply, but no one did.

It was Cam who broke the silence. He only said a single word. 'Dragonborn'

* * *

AN: Our longest chapter yet! So, some Cam POV moments! We hope it seemed like a natural transition.

It was the first time either of us ever did an action scene:D Thanks for reading, and please let us know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6, In Which Some People Have Ridiculous Vocal Chords

'D-dragonborn…'

'Yeah! "With a Voice yielding power of the ancient Nord arts", as the song goes. So I guess that means you can shout now?' Cam grinned wildly and came over to stand next to Roheryn.

'Well, obviously you could already shout, but I mean the powerful kind of shout! Does that mean you suddenly now how to speak dragonic? That's amazing!' Cam rambled. His eyes were practically sparkling.

Roheryn was not that quick to recover. He knew what the dragonborn was, his mind refused to connect that legend to himself. That just didn't make sense. He had always been the untalented one, living in his sister's shadow. She was the genius, the one who was supposed to change the world. Not him. And yet here he was. The Dragonborn.

He shook his head and tried to focus on the people around him. He noticed that they were having an argument. Or rather, Irileth was talking in a calm but also angry tone to Cam, and Cam was being Cam.

'Here's a dead dragon, and that's something I definitely understand. Now we know we can kill them. But I don't need some mythical Dragonborn. Someone who can put down a dragon is more than enough for me_._' Irileth said, voice stern.

'Oh come on Irileth! You saw the weird light thingies go towards him. And the dragon being on fire. And now there's only a skeleton left' He gestured at it, and Roheryn followed his gaze. 'What else could it be!?' Roheryn stared at the burnt out skeleton, feeling a bit sick.

'I will believe it when I see it with my own eyes. If he is really the dragonborn he can shout right? So let him shout. After that I will believe it.'

Cam turned towards Roheryn and gave him a questioning look.

'You alright?'

Roheryn blinked. He wasn't expecting that question. He swallowed and looked at Cam, who seemed full of confidence. Somehow, seeing that confidence lifted the worst of the weight off Roheryn's shoulders. He straightened his back.

'Yeah, I think so'

At this Cam gave him a big smile. 'So do you think you can shout? Do know any words in dragon tongue?'

Roheryn thought about it. After he had absorbed the soul of the dragon he had felt great. He also thought that he had heard some sort of word going through his head, as if he had thought of itself.

'If not, it's not a problem.' Cam assured him

'I think I do' Ro answered.

He remembered the word and although he still wasn't sure about this dragonborn business, he was willing to try it out. He breathed in as much air would let him, and when he let it out the word came with it.

'FUS!'

He had made sure not to shout at people since he hadn't known what would happen. Now he was very glad he had taken that precaution. The rock he had been aiming for flew into the air and landed a few meters further.

The guards and Irileth stared at him for a few seconds. Cam was laughing and clapped him on his shoulder. Roheryn almost sagged under the weight.

'Guess you really are the dragonborn, Ro.' He looked back at Irileth. 'Do you believe it now, Ir?'

Irileth glared at Cam for a moment before answering. 'Yes, there is no doubt. That is the power of the dragonborn.'

She then turned towards Roheryn. 'You should go back to Dragonsreach. Jarl Balgruuf will want to know what happened. We will clean up here.'

'Are you sure you don't need any help?' Roheryn asked.

'No,I'm taking command here for the moment. You head back to Whiterun and let the Jarl know what happened.' She started to turn away but hesitated.

'Oh, one more thing dragonborn.' She said calmly, before continuing in annoyance. 'Please take Cam with you.'

At this Cam started laughing again and even Roheryn had to smile.

'Well then my dragonborn friend! Lets report to the jarl.'

* * *

They had almost reached Whiterun and Roheryn was recovering from the shock of being the dragonborn. The fact that Cam was so enthusiastic about the whole thing did wonders for Roheryn's own mood. He was almost starting to believe in it himself.

They were walking towards the stable and were silent for a while. Suddenly the horses started whinnying, and only seconds later, the entire earth seemed to shake underneath their feet.

'What the-, an earthquake?' Cam asked as he tried to keep his balance.

'DO-VAH-KIIN' Roared though the air. There was one more thunder clap and then everything was quiet again.

'Was that someone shouting?' Cam asked.

'Yes, I think so.' Roheryn answered 'What did they say? Dovahkiin?'

'Are you kidding me?'

'N-no? Why? What does it mean?'

'Well I am not completely sure. But I think it means dragonborn. At least if I remember the song correctly.'

Roheryn looked at him trying to figure out if he was kidding or not. Cam's face gave away nothing.

'Well it doesn't really matter right now. We should report to the Jarl first.'

'Yeah, you are right. But imagine people shouting from wherever they are to you… They must have one hell of a voice!' Cam continued to ramble on. Roheryn had to smile at this. Whatever happened it seemed that Cam never changed.

* * *

The conversation with the jarl had taken quite a while. They had recounted the events that had happened, to which the jarl had listened with growing surprise. The Jarl surprisingly knew quite a bit about the dragonborn and had answered some of their questions.

The voice they had heard was the greybeards calling for the dragonborn, a group of people who would be able to teach Roheryn the ways of the voice. The Jarl had told them that being summoned by the Greybeards was a great honor and urged them to go to High Hrothgar.

Roheryn had barely been able to contain his excitement. Filled with euphoria over the past events, he wanted to learn more about this shouting power and had decided to go. Unexpectedly Cam had decided to accompany him. Roheryn, who was starting to think as the strange Redguard as a friend, was grateful. Excited as he was, it would be a long journey and Cam made for an excellent companion.

* * *

It took them almost two days by foot to reach the mountain upon which the fabled greybeards lived. Roheryn had asked the stable masters what their horses cost, but the little bit of gold he had left was not enough. He had left the stables with drooping shoulders, nowhere near as euphoric as before, but Cam had seemed oddly relieved. The Redguard had led the way with a suspicious spring in his step.

It became quite clear to Roheryn now. The mountain was towering over them, covered in snow. The wind was cold and unforgiving, and Roheryn longed for Cyrodiil's warmth. Cam didn't seem bothered. Quite the opposite, he seemed full of energy despite having walked for over a day already.

'Come on Ro! We've only walked 2000 steps. We should do at least 1500 more before we take a break'

Roheryn huffed. 'Can't we take a break now? And how is it that you aren't even out of breath?'

'Practice?' Cam answered with a smile. Then he suddenly turned his head towards the person before them, smile fading.

'Is that a person over there?' Cam asked. Roheryn looked. Ahead of them, two huge ice trolls appeared to be fighting each other. They were the source of the roaring they had heard earlier, then. The two ugly creatures swung their huge claws through the air. A third troll appeared from a bush, where it had apparently been pushed into.

'Where? All I see are trolls!'

'What? No, there's someone fighting the trolls.' Roheryn looked again. Cam was right. The trolls weren't fighting each other, they were aiming for a small white haired figure standing between them.

'Someone is fighting three ice trolls? We've got to help them!'

'Nah, she'll be fine' Cam smiled lazily.

'She?' Roheryn cried out.

'Yeah'

'Cam, we cannot leave someone to fight off three trolls on their own! Come on!' Roheryn almost shouted whilst trying to drag Cam towards the scene.

Unfortunately, Cam was a giant of a man while Roheryn was small, even for an Imperial. Cam didn't even move an inch.

'Ro, calm down. She'll be fine. By the way, we'll just get in the way if we try to help.'

'Get in the way?' Roheryn said indignantly.

'Yeah'

'W-what? Would you please start explaining for once!?'

'Just watch'

Roheryn felt like pulling his hair out. Why couldn't Cam just explain something for once, instead of talking in riddles or only saying 'yeah'? Nevertheless, he did what Cam said and watched the woman. Not because he didn't want to help her anymore but more because Cam was keeping him in place. His large hands had clamped on to Roheryn's shoulders, and Roheryn found that he couldn't move an inch. He would have pouted, had the situation been less critical.

He focused on the fight and he had to admit that he was impressed by the woman. She didn't seem to have trouble avoiding the trolls swinging claws. She was quickly evading all the attacks and made it seem easy, jumping up and down and smoothly sailing through the trolls' feral attacks. The creatures were screaming in frustration.

Cam's grip tightened and Roheryn let out a gasp at what happened next.

The woman's hand was suddenly engulfed with electricity. She rushed forward towards the first of the three trolls and slapped her hand against its chest. It was thrown back, and did not get back up. In a blink of an eye she turned towards the other two. This time she used a chain lighting spell with more power than Roheryn had ever seen. The two remaining trolls dropped dead a few moments later. The woman stepped away from them. The whole scene had only lasted 10 seconds at most.

Roheryn gaped. 'T-that was-'

'Awesome!' Cam yelled.

'I was going for scary but-' He stopped talking when he realized that Cam was walking towards the strange woman.

'Cam, what are you doing?' He whispered. However, Cam ignored him completely.

'That was awesome!' he shouted towards the woman. 'I've never seen anyone use such a lightning technique. Good thing we decided not to get in the way.'

She looked up. She was quite the sight, Roheryn thought. She had a severe, face with high cheekbones, striking cold blue eyes and the palest hair Roheryn had ever seen. He would have thought her beautiful, had it not been for the fact that her face was utterly expressionless. If she was surprised by their presence, she didn't show it.

'Yes. It would have been unfortunate if I had killed you.' She spoke.

A shiver ran down Roheryn's spine. She spoke in a calm, emotionless voice, as if she hadn't just talked about killing them. He hoped they would continue on their way soon and leave the woman behind.

'So, may I ask your name?' Cam asked.

Roheryn groaned. Leave it to Cam to try and befriend every freak on their path.

She seemed to think for a moment, and then said 'Svea,'

Cam smiled. 'Well I am Cam and this Ro. Ro is also the dragonborn.'

Those cold blue eyes swiveled to meet his own yellow ones, just as he was about to correct Cam again. 'He is, is he?' She said, sounding completely unimpressed.

'Sure is. So, you're on your way to the greybeards too?' Cam said.

'I was told they might have some answers for me.'

'Answers?'

'I am looking for my home.'

'You don't know where it is? That's kinda sad!'

Roheryn looked skeptical at Cam for a moment before he said 'I doubt the greybeards will just let you in.'

'You're right.' Cam said. 'You could come with us though? They shouted from the mountain to Ro so I guess they'll let him in. We'll just have to slip through the door behind him.'

'W-wha-'

'I would like that, thank you.' Svea answered. She didn't sound particularly grateful. Cam and Svea turned towards the road and started to walk upwards.

The only thought going trough Roheryn's mind at the moment was: _what just happened?_

* * *

**AN:**

**Who is our mystery lady? Why is she looking for her home? Find out next chapter in Dragonborn: The Soap!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7, In Which There are Vocal Chords and Side Adventures

The road up High Hrothgar was long and awkward. At least if you would ask Roheryn to describe it. Cam didn't seem to notice the awkwardness at all and was talking to Svea about, well, everything, like he always did. She didn't respond even once, but Cam continued anyway. Roheryn started to wonder if she was capable of reactions.

'Ro, you coming?' Cam yelled.

Roheryn snapped out of his thoughts and noticed that he was quite a bit behind. How did they walk so fast? He really wished they could have bought some horses, their journey would have gone so much faster. But no, Cam's ridiculously superhuman body meant they would have to walk everywhere.

'Ro?' Cam said with a hint of worry in his voice. 'You alright?'

'Yeah, I am fine,' Roheryn forced a smile. 'I was just thinking.'

At this Cam smiled at him.

'Well get your head out of the clouds, we are here.'

Roheryn walked towards the duo and once he was next to them he looked up at the huge sanctuary. It was an impressive building that seemed to go on forever from where he was standing. It looked almost as if it was part of the mountain and the clouds hanging around it.

'wow…' was all Roheryn managed to say. Next to him, Cam gave a whistle of appreciation. Svea's face was as blank as ever, and Roheryn was honestly starting to think she had no emotions at all.

'After you, Lord Dragonborn.' Cam said with a grin while making a mocking bow. Roheryn rolled his eyes and walked past him towards the building. He heard Cam laugh behind him and then two pair of footsteps follow him.

He had to admit that he was getting nervous now that he was standing in front of the massive doors of the sanctuary. What would they tell him or teach him? Did he really want to know?

However, once again Cam snapped him out of his thoughts. This time by knocking on the door for him.

'You were taking to long.' He said apologetically before the door opened.

* * *

It was dark inside. That was the first thing Roheryn noticed. The second thing was that everything was grey and perfectly symmetrical. A man was standing in the middle of the room, not at all surprised by Roheryn's presence.

'Greetings Dovahkiin,' the man said 'I am Arngeir. Come with me and I will teach you the way of the voice.'

'Uhh.. okay?'

It seemed that the man only now noticed Cam and Svea. Which was actually quite a remarkable thing since Cam was walking around and talking. Svea was just standing there.

'They cannot come I am afraid. It is too dangerous. They can wait outside.'

At this Cam and Svea both looked at Arngeir.

'You want us to wait outside?' Svea asked. Or rather, stated. There was no inflection at the end of her sentence.

'Have you seen the weather outside?' Cam asked. 'It is like a snowstorm there! Can't we stay here? Don't you have some sort of waiting room?' His voice sounded loud and warm compared to Svea's cool voice and the Greybeard's soft one.

'I am sorry. You cannot stay here. Please wait outside.'

Cam and Svea exchanged looks and Cam raised an eyebrow. For some reason Svea and Cam seemed to come to an agreement since Cam suddenly began to grin.

'Okay, no problem. We'll wait outside. Yep, definitely. See you later Ro! We'll be outside.' Cam eventually said. Did Cam just wink at him? He was starting to think this might be a bad idea.

After Cam and Svea had left Roheryn was taken to a different room. This one had a high ceiling and there were three other people. They all wore the same long, grey robes and beards as Arngeir and looked at him with interest.

'Hello?' Roheryn said.

'Their voices are too powerful for conversation.' Arngeir stated.

'Uhh- okay.'

'Please show us that you really are the dragonborn.'

Here we go again, Roheryn thought. Well, better get it over with.

'FUS!'

It was quiet for a bit but the greybeards seemed pleased.

'Before we teach you how to use your voice. Do you have any questions?'

Only a million Roheryn thought sarcastically.

'Just a few…'

* * *

After what seemed like hours all his questions were answered. He wondered about Cam and Svea, standing out there in the cold, and hoped they hadn't killed each other or angered some monster out there. You never knew with someone like Cam, and who knows what Svea was capable of.

'Well then Dovahkiin, it is time for you to learn how to use the Thu'um. Master Einarth and Master Borri will both teach you a word of power.'

One of the men stepped forward. Master Einarth, Roheryn presumed. He walked to the middle of the room and inhaled a deep breath.

'RO!'

The power that went through the room at that moment was intense. After a short while everything was quiet again. Roheryn's face twitched. The word just had to be 'Ro', didn't it? A strained laugh came from somewhere in the room. He looked around, but none of the greybeards seemed to have noticed. Just his imagination then. He would hear a lot of laughter when Cam found out what word he just learned.

'Now it is your turn Dovahkiin. Absorb the word and try it out.' Arngeir said.

The word was gleaming on the ground. Roheryn walked towards it. Just like when the dragon had died he felt an enormous power running through him and he felt great. The energy ran through him and once it was done he felt more powerful. He inhaled a deep breath.

'RO!'

The shout was stronger then the last time he had used it. The greybeards seemed pleased with his progress. The next word went in similar fashion. The greybeards showed it to him, he absorbed it and used it. The next word he learned was 'dah'. Together with the other shouts this was called the unrelenting force and would force an enemy back or even stun them.

It amazed Roheryn what he could do by just shouting and he was quite exited to tell Cam about it. He bid the greybeards goodbye and walked outside. The only problem now was that there was no sign of Cam or Svea.

* * *

_A few hours earlier_

They were led out of the building by one of the greybeards. It seemed like they really weren't welcome. Once they stepped out of the door they heard it close behind them quickly.

'Well… Guess we are not welcome.' Cam said.

Svea just looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

'So, what now?' she finally said.

'Go back?'

'Sure'

Cam walked to the door and silently opened it.

'After you' he said with a grin.

Was that a hint of a smile on Svea's face?

* * *

They were sneaking through the hallways. It wasn't as hard as it sounded since all the greybeards were with Roheryn and completely focused on whatever it was that they were doing. Svea was just behind Cam, and eerily enough she didn't make a single sound, not even a footstep, despite the fact that she was walking normally. He sometimes looked behind him just to make sure she was still there.

He wondered about her, and decided then and there to keep a close eye on her. She would make a great ally, but also a fearsome enemy.

They finally reached another door and went through it.

'I don't think they can hear us anymore.' Cam said.

'Okay'

'So you were looking for a way home? Any idea where to start?' Cam said while looking around him. They seemed to be in some sort of office. There was a desk and bookshelves. The desk was covered in papers.

Svea didn't answer but instead moved silently to the desk and started to look through the papers. Cam moved to one of the bookshelves and started to look there. They were quiet for a long time. Well, too long for Cam.

'Do you think it is a requirement for a greybeard to have beard?'

When there was no reply Cam looked up from his book and noticed Svea looking at him with a blank look.

'What?'

Svea shook her head and turned back to the papers.

'I am serious! They all have these really long beards, and they are grey. Guess that is where the name comes from. But what if you are young and want to join and you have a beard but it is not grey? Are you even allowed to-'

He stopped talking when Svea suddenly looked up at the door and motioned for him to be quiet. A few seconds later he heard footsteps coming their way.

'Wow, good ears' Cam whispered.

Svea nodded towards a dark corner and moved towards the door. Cam followed her quietly, though not as silent as Svea, and then moved towards the corner she pointed out.

'Argh. Forgot my keys…' they heard a voice say. The footsteps were moving away from them again.

'He'll be back soon' Svea stated.

'Yeah, lets get out of hearing quickly'

The both went through the door, although not before Cam took the book with him, and sneaked through the hallways. They were on their way out when they heard voices again.

'…teach you a word of power.'

'Guess Ro is there' Cam said with a grin. 'Lets have a look'

Svea shrugged and followed him towards the voices.

'RO!'

Cam started to laugh but quickly shut himself up when Svea motioned for him to be quiet.

'Sorry' he whispered. However, a big smile remained on his face. Lucky for them it seemed no one had actually noticed his laugh. Although Roheryn seemed to look up for a moment. They watched as Roheryn learned his second word and eventually left the greybeards.

The Greybeards slowly started to move away from the room and went to do their own business.

'Guess we should go too' Cam said. 'Ro is probably waiting for us.'

Svea just nodded and lead the way to the exit. They didn't come across any other people on the way out. They reach the door outside and silently slipped out.

There they found a frantic Roheryn looking around for them.

'Ro!' Cam said loudly while waving at him. Roheryn head snapped their way and he seemed relieved until he noticed where they came from.

'W-were you two inside?'

Cam just grinned.

'What makes you say that?' He said with an innocent face.

'Come on, lets get of this mountain. I am hungry!"

Roheryn stood there confused for a few moments. Svea just shook her head and followed Cam of the mountain.

W-what? Did I miss something? Roheryn thought. He had a sneaking suspicion he didn't want to know. So instead of asking he sighed loudly, rolled his eyes once more and followed the duo down the mountain.

He really was in way over his head.

* * *

**AN: We hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Reviews are always appreciated!**


End file.
